Electronic devices are becoming lighter and thinner, and appearance of the electronic devices is also important. Therefore, a housing containing the electronic device should have good appearance, good mechanical strength, good heat dissipation, and other features.
The housing can include a metal member and a plastic member. The metal member and the plastic member are combined by insert molding technology wherein the metal member is put into a molding mold, then molten plastic is filled into the molding mold to solidify around the metal. The molten plastic may shrink and deform during a cooling process. The plastic member will have an internal stress due to the shrinking and the deforming, which may affect a quality of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.